


Fooling Around

by Rossy94



Series: To Have You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Black Lamb, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Connor Just Wants Hank, Deepthroating, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Foreplay, Forced Ejaculation, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Knows Somethings Up, Kracken Rum, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sensitive Connor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy94/pseuds/Rossy94
Summary: You open your mouth and say the wrong words, you may get more than you bargain for. Connor learned that with alcohol, now look where he's at. What does an android think about when he's messing around?





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/gifts).



> Here is the second part, you do not have to read the first part to read this part, but I figured I would let you know they go together. Enjoy!!!

Stupid doesn't even begin to describe me. Why? WHY?! Why did I just agree to fool around with Hank, again? Fuck! It is good though. I remember the first time we did, it wasn't intentional, the alcohol made us do it. The beer that Hank drinks, well used to drink, is pure garbage; if he's going to drink, he's going to drink high quality stuff from now on, plus it's more expensive making it less likely for him to buy, meaning less drinking in general. I had never really drank before, and I was curious what it was like, and with the 3875-C&D(BF), I could also feel the effects of the alcohol. Hank was happy that was wanted to try it, he said "I won't have to drink alone."

So there we were, sitting in the comfort of the living room casually drinking while watching TV. Hank talked about how it takes time to build a tolerance to it, but of course I got big headed and told him I could handle it better than he could, reminding him that I'm a ' _State-of-the-art_ ' android. I can pull the memory file out, and review it as if I were actually reliving it all over again. The way Hank reacted to my comment, seeing to it as a challenge of sorts. We ended up making a trip to the liquor store, purchasing a bottle of Black Lamb and Kracken™ rum. When we got home, I turned on a playlist of songs, of course all influences of Hank. We downed the case of beer we started before we left, and I was already starting to feel light headed. He kept making comments about how my face was red, while poking fun at the fact that I wasn't going to last much longer, then said he would take pity on me by starting with the rum and lined up some shots. One shot after another, we finished that bottle. I monitored Hank, and it was a surprise that he was still standing, heart rate a little elevated, but still going with that cocky, sexy smile on his face. 

My thirium pump was accelerating above average, and I was breathing heavily, but slowly to release excessive amount of heat and alcohol build up. "Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?" As soon as he said that one of my favorite songs came on. Really, the first verse was quite fitting. When he grabbed that bottle of Black Lamb and he looked at me and said, "Turn up that touch sensor of yours. I want you to feel this shit burn." Burn it did. Shot by shot, I thought I was going to shut down and Hank was slowly slipping away as well. We didn't get far down that bottle, before my hands found their way on Hank, and Hank was pulling me in. Unfortunately, the alcohol corrupted parts of my memory. Throughout the rest of that night, it was spotty, I don't remember parts of it. One minute we were in the kitchen the next, we were in bedroom. How did we get there that fast? Most of it, though, was just sloppy making out and hand jobs. Hank got off, and I eventually reset, waking up the next morning in his room. After that, we just didn't talk about it. I wanted to but Hank didn't, at least I thought he didn't.

Hank continues to want to mess around, and I continue to say yes. Every. Single. Time. After every time, there is no, what's it's called? Pillow talk. There is none, and it drives me crazy. I could suck his dick all damn day and let him have his fucking way with me, but the truth of the matter is, is that I care about Hank. I want this man to be happy, and **I** just **want him**. I want him to know that I care, and that he's...loved. The only logical thing I can think of, is that he's uncomfortable with a few things, so I bought something to help fix that, kind of. 

The closer we get to the house, the more I anxious I feel. I'm excited that I get to have Hank, but upset that I only get some of him. It's...unsatisfying. Just looking at him though, hmm, I want to put my mouth on every part of his- We're stopped? Why did we stop? Ah, shit. We're here. This is one thing about being a deviant that I have learned, I can get side tracked in my thoughts, just like a human. Especially if it is about something  _I_ want to focus on. I unbuckle my seat belt, and reach for the door handle. "Connor." Hank's voice calling out to me seductively. I turn towards him, his blue eyes burning deep as if my chassis is exposed and he's tearing me apart. "Turn your TS up to 80...I'm not asking." Oh God, the aggression. Here it is, one of the biggest turn on's I find in Hank. I don't know why, but when he gets aggressive, and a little rough, I fall under his every demand. It's so sexy when he pretends to be mad, and when he's actually mad. I look down at my legs, his hand was still there. Closing my eyes, I raise my touch sensors. To feel what a human feels it should stay between 40 and 55, and I am almost doubling it. 

Hank lifts his hand, but gently glides his finger tips along my inner thigh. I was starting to get hard and I flinched as he got close to my crotch. He hummed a laughed. "Good. Now get your Goddamn ass in the house." Without hesitation I opened the car door and got out. With every step to the front door, my clothing felt different, sensitive. Hank came up from behind me and gently placed a hand on my mid back as he unlocked the door. I let out a shaky breath as he continued to grin at his little plan. What the hell did he have in mind? He said we were just going to mess around. As soon as the door was unlocked, he got in front of me and guarded me from Sumo. He gave Sumo attention briefly, and the cuddly beast went and laid in his bed. Hank walked up to me, grabbing by the waist and pulled me in to a hard kiss. I can feel...everything. His lips, his beard, his skin, his tongue and how he's forcing it into my mouth! If he keeps this up, I'm going to have an orgasm before I even get my clothes off. 

We break the kiss as my entire body shivers, wrapping my arms around his shoulders due to the weakness in my knees. He leans into the crook of my neck, I licks up to my to my ear. "Ugh! Fuck!" I let out a moan followed by a loud sigh. My eyes are screwed shut. The room is spinning as he plants french kisses along my neck. His tongue is intoxicating, wet heat along with his breath, I can't deal with it. Hank pulls away and it disperses almost immediately. "Connor." He's only a few inches taller but I feel like he's towering over me. "Go." I turn to go to the bedroom, and as I do he spanks me on the ass playfully. Damn does that shit sting, but man was that a turn on. I look back at him fervently with a smile as he smiled back knowing that I might like being spanked. I started walking backwards and used my index finger to lure him into following me. Of course, he would follow me, this shit was all his fucking idea anyway, but it was my way in trying to be sexy, and it worked. 

When we got into the room, he closed the door; we really didn't need the four legged teddy bear for an audience. I had just taken my jacket off when he turned to me. "Stop." The look in his eyes were so lust filled. "I wanna strip you down." He said as he walks up to me. I nod "Oka-" My words were stopped with a finger to my lips. "Not another word. Understand?" I just nod. He's never been this in control before. I mean, by now I'm down on my knees sucking him off, and he's letting me do my thing or telling me how he wants it, but this? This is a whole nother story. Hank reached his hands under my shirt pressing his finger tips into my waist pulling me into him. He then slowly rubs his hands along my sides upwards lifting my shirt to pull it off of me. To feel his hands against my skin that sensitive, and then to not say anything about it is torture, pure torture. 

His hands met my sides again, rubbing them down slowly. I can't keep my breath steady with every inch he touches; warm, strong, and confident. Hank knows what he wants, and he's determined to get it. He leans in for what I think is a kiss, but instead he just teases. It only pisses me off, and he can tell how flustered I'm starting to get. He smiles with a low chuckle. "You really want this now, don't 'cha?" I go to reply. "Nah." he says quickly, "What did I say? Not. Another. Word." His tone is so fucking condescending, but why does he look so hot when he acts like this? I sigh, shaking my head and looking away from him. "Now, Connor, I'm only teasing you." I look back at him, and he has a half smile. I know he's only teasing, but if he only knew how I felt about him. "Take your shoes and socks off and get on the bed. I'll be right back." He gives me a small peck on the lips, and leaves the room.

I mouthed 'okay' with wide eyes as soon as his back was turned, but I do as he wants me to. I lie down on the bed, and I can feel how soft the bed is. Shit, I may turn up my TS this high just for sleep. It's been about three minutes and Hank hadn't returned. Where is he? What is he doing? If he doesn't come back in about fiv- Oh, hello. I bit my lip gently, and smiled. He walked in the room and he was completely naked. Okay, if he is going to start new things, I am okay with this. Fuck, he's already hard too. Hank walks over to the bed and gets on. He's at the end of the bed, and some how I didn't notice that there is something in his hand. He places it on the bed, and I start identifying it. The material is mostly silk, and part polyester, with an elastic band...it's a blindfold. What the actual fuck?

He hovers over me, and starts kissing me in the crook of my neck, and in an instant I melt again. The kisses travel down, and my breathing picks up. He stops and sucks each of my nipples and licks them, I can't help but moan. Hey, he said I can't talk, he didn't say anything about making sounds of pleasure. Continuing down, when he reached my navel, he brought those strong confident hands on my hips. His fingers dipped into the waist band of my pants and he began sliding them off. I still had my box briefs on, and it was very clear that I was turned on. He repeated the process and took those off too. 

"Sit up, and turn around." I didn't stall, and I just as I was told; sitting on my knees. "I know you know what this is. I saw your LED spinning. You can make it spin all it Goddamn want, but I'm still putting this on you." He placed the black fabric over my eyes. It didn't completely blackout everything, but it did impair the majority of my vision. I felt what I believe were his hands around my waist, coming around my to abdomen. They rubbed around my body, and all I could do was feel. He pressed his face into my neck, licking, biting, and kissing. Soon his hands, went down further until he was almost to my penis. "I wonder what would happen if I just touch it? Hm? I'll allow you to answer. Yes or no. Do you want me to touch you, Connor?" I swallowed hard, and let out a shaky breath. "Y-yes." Hank moved, and I could feel his legs on either side of me, and I leaned into him, pulling my legs from underneath me. I laid my head Hank's shoulder, and spread my legs.

I could feel a hand on my left inner knee. Knuckles were gently, slowly gliding down my thigh as my breath picked up, and my thirium raced through my body. The fingers stroked ever so slightly, but it was so much more than my body could handle. Hank took his other arm to hold me in place as I convulsed. "Shit! No, I can't, no, no, no. Ha-" "Shut the fuck up." The heat of his breath and the stern tone of his voice in my ear, I was at a loss of what to do. He took my cock and held it, it felt good, but at the same time it was too overwhelming. "Turn it down to 75." It was quiet the difference, but still a lot to handle. He began to lightly rub my dick up and down, but not more than a few pumps I came, convulsing, again. Hank pressed a kiss to my head as my body was out of control. Once I gained composure, he began again. "Hank, ple-" His hand went faster and harder. "Ah! Fuck!" My body just shook, I had nothing more to give. "Next time you talk you without permission, I'm not gonna stop until you reboot. Got it!" I nod still shaking. This was becoming actual torture.

We stayed in that position for, what felt like forever, but it was literally only two minutes and forty-three seconds, then Hank wanted to do something different. He guided me to lay across the bed the with my head hanging off the edge a little. "Now. I'm only going to remind you one last fucking time. You say anything without being told to, and I will make turn your TS to 100. Please don't disappoint me." Damn. It makes me wonder if I ever have disappointed Hank before when we mess around. I say nothing, still blind, still sensitive, still unsatisfied with the fact that I feel like I can't have all of him. I feel him hover over me, his beard tickling my abs as he plants kisses along, making his way toward my head. He kisses me along my jaw line, and I smile, their the sweet kind of kisses. "You wanna suck this cock?" he as playfully as he plants another kiss. "You can answer." I hum at the thought. I love Hank's dick. The idea of being able to please him, and the fact that he wants me to please him is all the better. "Yeah." I run my tongue along my top teeth and smile. He hums a chuckle as he presses another kiss against my jaw then he I feel him move away.

"Just stay like that..." His voice trails off as he adjust my head slightly. "Okay, now open." I lax my jaw and I can already smell his sex. I reach up to take it, but he tenderly takes my hand and inner laces his fingers with mine. "No. No hands." His voice is rough and deep, but seductive in every way, and it just makes me want him more. He inches his tip closer to my lips and I flick it with my tongue. It's something that I've learned from others, that it's an acquired taste and I love it. Leaning in a little closer to me, I suck a kiss on it and hear Hank give a low groan in response. He gives me more causing me to open wider. Hank is by no means...small. They say it's not the size that matters it's how you use it, well Hank is a man that has size that can make any man or woman fall to their knees, and he has the power of pleasure to make said man or woman, or android, weak in those knees. 

He continues to push in further, and I begin to realize why I'm in this position; he's a lot easier to take him. With my TS being so high, my tongue feels every part of his cock. I start swirling my tongue around. "Fuck." I feel the grip on my hand tighten, and he places his other hand on my chest as he continues sliding into what is the entrance of my throat. His hand rubs softly in the center of my chest and I shudder at the sensitivity. "Relax, Con, relax. Just a little more." His voice is breathy. A little more. He wants to deep throat me? Shit that hot. Though I'm blindfolded, I still close my eyes to focus, and I widen my jaw as far as I can. He pushes in with a deep growl of a moan and I can feel the growl reverberate in my mouth, and I fucking love it. He pulls out slowly and pushes back in, repeating. Every time he pulls out I suck, and elicit a moan, a touch, a something of pleasure knowing damn well I'm the one that is making it happen. 

He deep throats me for about three or so minutes, but then he wants to pick up the pace. "Suck me off." He pull himself out of my mouth and sits me up. "Take that fucking thing off. I need you to see what you're doin'." Finally! I take discard the blindfold off with upmost pleasure, and made damn sure that he saw by flinging it across the room. Hank hummed a laughed positioning himself on the bed with the pillows behind him. I hover over him to kiss him, but he stops me. What the actual fuck? No! You are not going to deny me a something as simple as a fucking kiss. I force my lips down on his, and bite his lower as we break the kiss. He gives me a wicked smile, and scowl at him as I crawl down on him. 

I take his dick in my hand, and spread the bit of pre-cum from the tip down the shaft. Licking from the base to the tip, I then take him in to my mouth and suck. He ran his fingers through my hair, and it felt nice. That type of touch was sensual, there was closeness to it. "Hmm, that's good." I shot my up at him to look at him. His eyes were closed, he mouth was parted, his breathing heavy. Yeah, this was definitely going in the memory files for some alone time at a later date. I pulled off, and licked under his shaft down to his balls. I take his balls into my mouth and suck on them for a few moments then lick my way back up to his penis to suck back down on it. "Goddamn, Connor." Comes a breathy sigh of pleasure. I lift up to the tip of his cock of and lap my tongue around his slit, and he grips my hair in response. Fuck, it hurts a little, but I like it. I pull off, and pump his cock, and do I dare do what I shouldn't? "Face or swallow?" Hank opens his eyes and looks at me. Pure lust in those blues. "Swallow." I have never given him the option, well really, we've just never thought about it. I've never swallowed before, but since he wanted to try something new, it's only fair that I get to, as well. 

We lock eyes as I suck down on him. He sit up on his other elbow, and loosens his grip on my hair. "That's it. Suck that cock." I suck harder and deeper. "Fuck! Connor, I'm gonna cum!" I suck even harder. "Ugh! God-Fuck!" He jolts as he pushes my head down. His cum his shoots into my mouth, and I try to suck him off through his orgasm. I pull him out of my mouth, and sit up. "Show me." I stick my tongue out, then press the tip of it to the front of my teeth showing underneath just to prove I'm not hiding it. He falls back on the bed with exhausted breathy laugh. "That was probably the best blowjob you have ever given me. Hell, that the probably the best blowjob I've received in my entire life." "Glad I could be of assistance." I get off the bed and go to the bathroom.

I turn my TS back down to its normal range, and start the shower. I don't feel dirty, but I am dirty. I step facing the water, closing my eyes; its nice to feel normal again, physically. After a few minutes, I hear the shower curtain move, but I don't dare look behind me. He's never done this before. What is this shit? He places his hands on my shoulders, and runs them down my arms. "Connor? Are you sure you're alright? And don't lie to me." I sigh turning around to the view of a dripping wet Hank. Another one for the memory files. I give him a small smile of reassurance, it's fake, but I don't want him to be concerned. "I'm fine, Hank. I promise. Everything's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> The 1453-P&P(TS)- Pain & Pleasure (Touch Sensors)
> 
> The 3875-C&D(BF)- Consumption & Disintegrating (Bio-Fuel)
> 
> For those who would like to know what one of Connor's favorite song is. It's Lydia by Highly Suspect. If you haven't heard, I strongly (Highly haha.) recommend it!
> 
> There will be more!!!!! Kisses .3.


End file.
